


Heresy

by Insomniackid7



Series: Blasphemy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, Body Modification, Catdick, F/F, Knifeplay, Magical Tattoos, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two months, Blake has almost given up on seeing Weiss, the vampire who helped them out during their heat in a desecrated church. But when something isn’t right, is it too early to hope?</p><p>Sequel to Sacrilege</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I’m a touch late with this one but eh. I decided to make a make a sequel to Sacrilege since a lot of you had asked for a one. BTW Blake uses They/them pronouns

**Freedom**

Snow gathered on the thick branches and long pines were disturbed by a figure that blended perfectly into the shadows of the night. Silent like the still air, only the soft paw prints of a large beast left in the snow gave any indication that something lurked in the thick forest. When the figure passed a clearing made bright by the moonlight, the black muscled body was revealed to belong to that of a panther.

An unnaturally large one. 

One who could stand on its haunches and snatch animals from their resting place in the trees. A zoanthrope mutation in its supernatural form, running wild and free. 

The panther smoothly transitioned back to all fours before digging into the meal. Just a snack before the panther stalked a large and injured buck. The feline had heard about it a few days ago in the small town’s local tavern. Apparently the hunter was jostled by clump of snow falling behind him. The buck lived and ran off, limping, but out of the crosshairs of the hunter, lucky to live another day.

Well, that day was up according to the panther. 

Quietly it abandoned the snowy ground for mountainous rock to gain reconnaissance. A few minutes later, affected hoof tracks lead to the deer which was trying to gather its strength before bearing the deep snow once more.

 **Prey. Come to me and show your belly. You know as well as we do that the chances of you lasting through the season is nil.**  

The panther shook and laughed quietly before creeping down the rock face, staying out of the deer’s wide vision. Nature may have given prey eyes on the side of their head, but that advantage meant nothing to the large predator.

It was a short and quick affair, and afterwards the feline rested at the edge of a clearing, eating the meal. Without the evergreens blocking the wind or fogging up the air with their scent, the panther slowly noticed an anomaly. They raised up their head and took larger sniffs of the air.  Each breath brought disbelief, for the foreign was the feline’s own scent. 

Which was odd.

The panther marked its territory years ago, and the scent was still discernible to this day. No, this was fresher, modified by something else. The zoan listened for humans, but none were in the area. All the townspeople were asleep and safe to the ‘priest’s’ warnings. The zoan’s mortal form encouraged people away, so not to run into creatures of the night. Ironically, the warning faunus was the very thing they feared. 

The zoan leaned back and rose up into its bi-pedal state before jumping high and grabbing the tall pine it was sitting under and focused.

The anomaly was proven true in its existence, but the wind obscured the direction from which it came. The panther snorted, annoyed; but slid back down to eat its hunt. 

In the panther’s mindscape a tall, raven-haired faunus paced. “ _This is worrying.”_

 _“ **Obviously. Some fake is running around impersonating us.”**_  

_“A mimic?”_

**_“I don’t think so.”_ ** ****

**_“_** _Great. Our scent is in the middle of the forest—our territory—which we didn’t create.”_ The faunus continued to pace. Honestly it was giving the beastly side of the being a headache.

 ** _“It is almost twilight. Any investigation will have to be put on hold. Tch, this thing has a lot of nerve waltzing in and claiming...”_** The panther paused, turned its head in thought and laughed. The faunus stopped to stare at it. **“ _Blake, I think there’s nothing to worry about.”_**  

“ _What? Explain yourself.”_

The panther laughed again, **_“I am you, and you are me. You know what I’m talking about.”_** Blake frowned; their eyes looked off to the left.

“ _…I don’t want to get my hopes up. It’s been two months since then.”_ The beast nodded, understanding Blake’s feelings. The time…during that moon fueled heat, She helped the zoan. But then Blake went back the next night under the pretenses of looking for the cassock the priest had “lost” but the damned church was as quiet as it had always been. Disappointed—the beast refused to call it ‘brokenhearted’—the priest would sneak into the forest, or keep an eye out for any supernatural disturbances during the night of turning. 

But it yielded no results.

Out of their mind and back into the physical world, the panther found its mortal half’s pack of dry clothes and sighed while licking off the last hints of blood. A priest showing up with a bloody mouth would raise suspicion. As the sun over took the moon, turning moonlight to daylight and night to morn, the zoan’s body snapped and shrunk, muscles and bones rearranging and shrinking. The now mortal faunus hissed in pain. The transformation wasn’t exactly pleasant, but the cold made it sting in their bones. They grabbed their pack hanging in the trees and quickly changed. The faunus looked back one more time, but saw nothing.

“Ah, Belladonna!” Blake turned to the sound of a familiar voice from down the hill, “How was your patrol?” 

“All was quiet.”

“Good. That buck is as good as mine!” The hunter grinned. 

“You mean the injured one?”

“Yep. Four-point for sure.” 

Blake chuckled and couldn’t resist having a little fun, “You’re a little late. I saw that buck on the way back, something made a meal out of it.”

Blake laughed as the hunter’s face turned red and he grumbled his way into the forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Blake said their goodbyes to the stragglers emptying the pews, another sermon was done. Sunset would arrive in about an hour, and another full moon was to be high in the sky. The panther in Blake had been chewing at the bit, waiting to get out. 

As Blake closed the old, weathered doors made from high quality mahogany decades ago, the doors had stood tall. The priest locked up and pocketing the key. On the outskirts of town was a modest house, sitting on a hill somewhat away from the other townspeople. It also happened to be the closest to the foreboding woods set north of the town sitting behind the small house.

It seemed simple, a one-story home with two bedrooms, one was a guest bedroom. But it was merely a showcase, covered in layers of dust because it was never used. There was too much risk. However it served to keep an air of normalcy when a civilian visited. There was a small reading room in the back. Blake supposed it was an office of sorts, but it was repurposed for the faunus’ outlandish number of books. It also had a secret that only Blake knew.

Their own scent greeted them when they opened the door, however, this scent was altered. 

_Blood_

Blake surged forth and locked the door before barricading it with a plank from the coat rack in the closet. Whipping around, the mixed scent persisted, flowing like breadcrumbs marking a path. Blake carefully followed it, they also tried to keep their inner beast at bay who was ready to fight, excited even. 

The scent ringed around the kitchen, a cup of tea which was half finished and lukewarm. So if the intruder heard Blake coming up the way, then the tea was made fairly recently, if they had to guess, maybe sometime within the last 20 minutes or so.

Blake growled low in their throat, carefully letting the panther’s influence enhance their body with sharper claws, more muscle, and sharper pointed fangs shining as brightly as the priest’s golden eyes. 

Closer and closer, Blake silently stalked to the source of the mimicked scent, with footsteps so quiet and light, even the creakiest board of the long hardwood hallway made nary a sound. The scent’s origins, annoyingly enough came from the faunus’ own bedroom. Blake paused and opened up all of their senses, they couldn’t hear anything though, but the copper tang of blood rested on their tongue along with something else hidden amongst all the ichor and an aroma reborn. Blake stilled their breathing and snuck to right beside the doorframe before jumping into the doorway, fangs on show for whoever…dared…

A giggle clear as bells broke through the silence of the room. The owner gleefully watched Blake’s jaw descend lower and lower. The intruder’s pink tongue licked up the rest of venison blood smeared onto perfectly manicured nails. 

Blake stood in the doorway dumbstruck for another minute or two before closing their mouth. “W-Weiss?” There was so much to take in. Firstly, Weiss had returned, and decided to break into their house and made herself at home. Secondly, Weiss had returned wearing the cassock Blake had given to her to preserve her modesty months ago. The clerical robe was just as it had been when the faunus left it; the purple on the neck and the ends of the black robe had not even a stain, no show of wear and tear. And the silver designs painstakingly woven into the white of the lines that bordered the gleaming zipper sparkled even without faunus vision. 

Lastly and most importantly, Weiss had returned wearing the robe and nothing else. Her marble skin and snow white hair glowed in the generous moonlight of the full moon hanging high in the night. The stars had nothing on the beauty of Weiss’ glacier blue eyes that pinned Blake to where they stood. 

The robe hung open, her arms were inside the sleeves but Weiss’ and Blake’s body were tailored different. Weiss didn’t have the faunus’ height or broad shoulders, so it hung dangerously off hers, and the unzipped body of the robe preserved the vampire’s decency. If only just barely.

The room felt too hot and their clothes were too constricting. 

Weiss slipped off the bed graceful and smooth as silk. Those long legs had Blake conflicted on whether to kiss their way up or spread them high in the air.

Blake regained focus when Weiss looked around the sparse room. The shape was rectangular with the opposite horizontal being a closet. Otherwise there was a humble desk with parchment tucked away in an attempt of neatness, and ink dotted and drew thin lines on the work table where sermons were planned and penned. On a bookstand at the corner of the desk sat an open bible, old but cared for. The yellow pages betrayed the age along with smudges where oils on the hand ate through the printing and muddled it up. The binding was wrinkled, but the glue seemed to be intact, probably even replaced for restoration. A wooden dresser sat under the window behind and one to the right of Weiss. Next to the dresser were a few tall bookcases filled to the brim all except one shelf holding pictures and personal knickknacks. 

Weiss strode over to the bedside table that was placed closest to the door and inspected the current book Blake had bookmarked and left. A worn book chronicling four girls’ adventures as they train to become fierce warriors and even fall in love. Weiss looked so casual that it took the faunus a moment to respond, “You’re naked.”

 _Two months away and that’s the best I can muster?_

The inner panther would have been laughing at its mortal counterpart had it not been in the same state of mind.

Weiss giggled, “No, not totally. I mean I am wearing your robe. It’s very warm.” 

Blake’s jaw flapped for a minute before being able to articulate the questions they’ve wanted to know for so long, “So you are.” Blake coughed nervously and tried to look away from the amused blue eyes in front of them. “Where—where did you go? I kept coming back but…”

A flicker of annoyance crossed Weiss’ face, and she sighed before approaching Blake, setting room temperature hands on warm clothed abs that heaved as Blake’s breath caught. It took a lot of self control for them to not just bury their nose in her neck, or even just on the crown of the vampire’s head. Blake wanted so bad to bury themselves in Weiss’ scent of blood, mint and the sharp subtle air of the Winter chill. 

Weiss slowly wrapped her arms around Blake’s neck in a loose hold and she pressed herself into their body, the vampire relished the sharp breath and soft placing of the faunus’ shaking hands on her hips. They were shaking as Blake tried to keep it gentle while their other side wanted to claw and hold tight. The vampire caressed the zoanthrope’s cheek, causing them to pause in surprise, “I went home first. I, too, wanted to come back within a few days but…things became complicated.”

“Complicated?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing much. Just a tense period that threatened war between vampires.”

 _What?_  

**What!**

“What!?”  Blake looked down at Weiss who was completely blasé to this. 

“It was tense, but in the end, compromises were made and concessions given. I’m lucky to have known an utter dunce of a hunter who has the curious ability to make everyone adore her. She got wind of it and wanted to help, or be a human representative—ugh, Ruby in politics…—and somehow the leader of the opposing faction fell in love with her.”

“Hm, good thing. That would make a nice romance novel.” Blake exhaled in relief. Then they hummed, “Are you affected by that? Her ‘ability’?” 

Weiss smirked and rested her cheek on Blake’s chest, “Jealous are we?”

“…A bit.” Blake’s inner panther huffed.

“No need to fret, She’s just a friend—I use the term loosely though—and besides, I already had someone in mind.”

Weiss took a step back and smiled gently at Blake, who could only shiver and point at themselves. “Me?” 

Weiss scoffed, “Don’t be daft Blake, of course it’s you! Do you think I’d be bare under here if you weren’t?”

The faunus flinched and rubbed a hand at the back of their neck. “I guess not.” 

Weiss relaxed, and all her irritation seemed to melt off, “I…That night we shared. It was…amazing, it was…an experience, truly. The next morning I had a question for you, but I woke to an empty bed.”

Blake guiltily broke eye contact. Their ears drooped a bit and they nervously smiled, “My apologies.” They offered lamely. Blake knew that anything beyond that would be excuses. 

“I accept. At the very least you left a note instead of simply disappearing.” She sighed and fiddled with the ends of the robe’s sleeves, “I never got to ask you,” She cleared her throat and stood as regal as anyone of royalty would, “So I decided to do so formally.”

Blake straightened up, their curiosity along with Weiss’ demeanor captured their attention and they listened carefully to the serious question. 

Weiss lightly blushed and said, “I would like to ask you, Blake Belladonna, to…be my mate.”

A dreadful silence followed before Blake’s eyes flickered from normal to practically glowing. In one sudden move Blake shot out and clutched the doorframe and part of the walls. The building creaked before their claws punctured the wood and the crowning snapped and bent to Blake’s strength. 

Weiss took a step back but watched carefully the struggle on Blake’s face, gritting teeth and stark muscles. After some groans the zoan gasped and looked at Weiss, however it was with great effort. “Sorry…my other side…became…excited.”

“Is that a yes?” 

Blake let out a quiet roar, before their teeth gnashed each other again. Had it not been for Weiss’ enhanced hearing she would have never caught the words hissed through sharpened fangs and gritted teeth, “Let…me…talk to her…first…this is serious!” The sound of cracking wood ceased and Blake shakily stood up, they kept their hands on the doorframe, but their face was so placid and the vampire might have believed nothing was wrong had she not witnessed the scene taking place a moment ago. “You need to understand. I want to. But…why me? Besides a memorable night we hardly know each other.” Half of Blake’s face twitched into a toothy frown.

“I know what I want. And besides, I have seen enough of your character to decide.” Blake raised a brow in question, “Firstly, in my father’s and my family’s eyes” Weiss rolled hers “You have the traits of a strong mate. Strength, stamina, even your zoanthropy proves promising for children in later generations.” The faunus made a sound between a purr and a growl and Blake had to tighten the desperate hold on the door. “You are calm, courageous even. No one comes alone to fight a vampire, human or not. You could have killed me, but instead gave me an out. After that you made a deal that helped both of us. You’re gentle, and considerate, you obviously care for me. During that night you could have just mounted me and be done with it, but you made sure I was ready, that I was safe and enjoyed myself. It was noble, selfless even…which isn’t exactly something I get in my daily life. Furthermore, you’re merciful and wanting to atone, peaceful, and most prominently,” Weiss gestured to Blake’s trembling arms, “Self-disciplined. Do you not want to learn more about me? Since you kept coming back I would say so.” 

“Y-you’re not wrong. I would like to learn more about you.” Blake smiled a bit, despite the strain in their face. “But Weiss, you have to understand, while it may vary in the different species of Zoanthropes, most will take after the trait in the wolves in lycanthropy.  We mate for _life_. We literally leave a mark that binds our souls together; one could call it an extreme marriage.” Blake growled deep in their throat, nearly shaking the house with its force. “Plus I’m a priest; just trying to visit me at work could mean your demise! People could get suspicious…I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

“It’s cute you think I care.” The struggling priest barked out a laugh at that. “Blake, I willingly accept the consequences. Don’t think I came in here without fully making up my mind. These stipulations mean nothing to me. I want you to be my mate. I want to bear your mark.” 

The pantherathrope blinked, and glanced down to find that Weiss announcing that she would bear their mark apparently was a turn on. They looked in her stubborn face, set in determination and firm on her word.

Blake smiled. 

And in the first time in a long while, Blake and the panther were in complete agreement and totally in sync.

Weiss watched as all the struggling stopped and Blake slowly let go of the door, their head rose and she could see the happiness in their eyes, and the rather lecherous grin on their face. The vampire cautiously stepped forward and tilted her head in askance. Blake crooked their finger to beckon her closer, and when she was right in front of them, the zoan leaned down and put their forehead against hers while holding her chin. 

“Say it again.”

“I want your mark.” 

Blake purred and the vibrations thrummed through Weiss’ body. “Will you be my mate?”

“Of course.”  No sooner were those words out of her mouth did Blake lift her chin and closed the scant distance for a kiss. It was slow, soft and gentle, lips passing and meeting. Someone—neither knew who, but one of them got fangs involved, escalating the kiss as tongues danced with one another. All the while Weiss pressed closer and closer to Blake’s warm body, one hand on their cheek, and the other was placed over their heart, feeling it beat faster and faster as the kiss progressed. 

After a protracted amount of time lost in the two’s own world, Blake’s lungs started to burn and they pulled away reluctantly. When Weiss frowned, the zoan chuckled and caressed her cheek, “Some of us have to breathe, love.”

Weiss looked off to the left, a small hint of red revealed her blush. “I’m aware.” She pouted.

“So cute. Besides, don’t you think that was a nice first kiss?” Weiss’ brow furrowed before looking at the blushing but smiling panterathrope. “That night, since I had a snout…I couldn’t exactly, well, you understand. I wanted it to be special?” 

Weiss laughed and hugged her new beau tighter, “You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

Blake scoffed, “I’m sure you’ve seen my books.” Weiss giggled against Blake before pulling them down into another kiss. 

This kiss however…was a severe step up, it started innocent, but soon mouths opened and fangs clicked together ever so slightly. Blake’s hands went from the cloth over Weiss’ hips to slipping under the thick robe and running up the small vampire’s smooth skin. Weiss gasped when the zoan’s palms stayed at the sides when they traveled up from her breasts, just ghosting the flesh with intent. Blake reached Weiss’ small shoulders and ever so slightly, pushed the oversized robe off the vampire where it slipped to the ground whispering against Weiss’ pale skin before falling and piling onto the hardwood floors without a sound.

Blake cut the kiss short to watch their robe, their scent rub off on Weiss and then reveal her gorgeous, flawless body glowing in the brightening moonlight. Weiss was bare and ready for them to take her. 

Blake grinned.

They slammed the door shut behind them, cracking it with their immense strength as it stuck itself into the broken frame. They wrapped up the small woman in their arms and kissed her deeply, ferociously biting and getting a taste of the royal blood. Weiss moaned, making Blake’s member twitch as it hardened even more. The vampire scrabbled at their shirt, pulling it free from the confines off their pants and foregoing the buttons to simply rip it off.

When the zoan frowned, the heiress whispered her sultry words into Blake’s ear, “Fair’s fair, right? Remember that it was your own impatience back in the church that you caused this whole mess by ripping up my dress.” 

“Best decision.” They said before mouthing at Weiss’ jaw following it down. Weiss gasped and rolled her hips into the increasingly prominent appendage in Blake’s formal pants. With one hand supporting the small of the vampire’s back, Blake deftly undid their belt and zipper, shoving it down to their knees as they lowered Weiss onto the bed. The vampire shivered, Blake was making use of their tongue and attending to all the sensitive spots on her neck, she retaliated by scratching up the back of the dress shirt, tearing it to tatters and flinging them to fray. All that mattered in her world right now was the bed and Blake. Their weight was perfect on top of her, and the new sensation of skin-to-skin contact made her hum and arch her body to feel more of the muscular zoan on her, their abs, their chest, she even felt up every muscle in Blake’s arms.  Weiss felt lightheaded, and even without the need to breathe it was hard to keep up with all the demanding kisses. Blake wanted her taste, her touch, and any sound they could wring from her.

All the grinding lead to Blake’s open pants shuffling further down and Weiss crooned at the panterathrope’s hot, covered cock teasing her core through their tight boxer briefs. Weiss whimpered and started to desperately push Blake’s pants with her feet, she used the loose belt and slackened waistline as footholds and forced them to reveal more and more of her taller lover.

Blake laughed at her action, her patience was non-existent by now and it amused them to no end. They acquiesced to her demand and kicked off their pants where the useless piece of clothing slithered to the floor. Weiss wrapped her feet around them pushing Blake more and more into her.

The zoan finally relented with their hungry kisses that were fervent to make up for lost time and slowly started to worship the rest of the small vampire’s lithe form. Weiss awarded them by scratching at the base of their ears and lightly pulling at the sensitive appendages. Blake purred loudly enough that it felt as it was echoing of the walls of the room. Weiss’ moans soon joined the sounds as Blake wrapped their lips around a pink nipple, sucking, licking, and even nibbling. 

Weiss threaded her hands through Blake’s long curvy hair before something occurred to her hazy mind, “W-why are you still humanoid?” She looked out the large window to see the moon almost at its peak.

“We both wanna kiss, want to feel you. We’re in agreement.” Blake answered. 

Weiss leaned Blake’s head up, “’We’?”

“My panther. I accepted it, finally. Whilst you are absent, it became less of a subconscious feeling and grew to be of more developed personally, but in the end, we are the same person. Just…slightly different personalities…and priorities.” Blake thought back to how the panther practically screamed to take Weiss as their mate then and there. “So therefore, ‘we’. Does that bother you?” 

“No, not at all.” Weiss held their cheek and looked at Blake with gentle eyes, “I guess that means I have more to love.”

Blake purred, “ **Yes, I suppose you do, my  beloved mate.** ” The zoan blinked and coughed nervously, giving a slightly uneasy smile, “That…happens from time to time if we are in sync.” 

“You’re so cute.” Weiss bent and kissed the top of their head, “Now, get back to fucking me before I flip you and take over.”

Blake grinned and their erection got harder. Who doesn’t like a feisty lover? 

They went back to work, feeling those soft, milky legs as the zoan kissed their way down there, relishing how Weiss squirmed under them. They massaged her thighs and planted little kisses everywhere but where the vampire needed it most. Blake chuckled when Weiss tried to use her vampiric strength to push Blake down but they resisted. They controlled their body to partially transform. Blake’s spine cracked and lengthened before the tail bone extended and quickly became covered in flesh and fur. The bestial side of Blake controlled the tail with glee so that its faunus side could focus on what was really important. The tail struck as fast as a scorpion and encased Weiss’ thin wrists in its powerful hold, forcing the vampire’s hands off to the side.

Weiss whined and bared her fangs but both supernatural beings knew it was merely for show. Still, Blake was amused and indulged in Weiss’ wishes. They lightly kissed her smooth lower lips and used their tongue to push and spread them open, allowing them to taste the pink soft tissue hidden underneath. “Ah! Oooh! More!” Weiss gasped. She helped her lover by spreading her legs further and rolling into each long, calculated lick. Weiss had already been a wet mess before, but her nectar was near overflowing by now, tasking Blake with the job of drinking up every drop. They increased their speed, mindful of their rough tongue, but licked Weiss in all the right ways. The vampire nearly lost it when Blake started to attack her clit with gusto, working it from the hood and drawing the swollen bunch of nerves into their mouth to be worked over even more. 

Blake took note of their lover’s jerky movements and pathetic whimpers between every moan. They left her clit with one long lick and a kiss before morphing their tongue. It grew and flattened, and when Blake drew a grooming lick up Weiss’ core they savored the way their mate praised their name.

But they wanted more. 

In one quick go, Blake entered Weiss with their tongue and held down the wild hips. Weiss twisted and shouted, screaming to the sky and letting the moon know who was giving her such extreme pleasure.

The zoan felt Weiss not only tighten inside, but closed her legs around their head as well. The vampire shivered beautifully and instinctively gasped for unnecessary air. The aftershocks of Weiss’ orgasm were guided and softened by Blake’s attentive tongue. Blake pulled away and sat up; not at all surprised that their dick had become so swollen it was sticking straight up through the waistband. 

The zoan only realized that they had been pulled onto their back when a beautiful vampire loomed over their face, her face pulled into a grin with fangs on display. Blake blushed and stuttered until Weiss scooted down and tore off Blake’s trunks and gently grasped their cock to give it a few quick pumps. Weiss came close and kissed the stiff shaft, “I’m not done with you. This time, I think I can swallow it all.” Blake twitched at the breath passing their member and blushed hard at her estimate. Now that Blake was in a humanoid form—and also not in heat—their cock was much more manageable, it was still large by most standards and still thick for a regular person.

Weiss giggled when Blake’s length twitched and expelled a few drops of precum into her grip. A few moderate pumps had Blake hissing and bucking into Weiss’ hand. The zoan swallowed upon seeing Weiss look at them like her next meal. 

Weiss tucked her hair behind her ear and started to lick and kiss the side of Blake’s cock, she descended and spread their legs so she could get a nice taste of the zoan’s loose skin on their sack. She sucked on it and licked it, making Blake gasp and freeze up, more delicious pre poured from the swollen member. She smoothly let her tongue slide up the underside of their cock, collecting the liquid and swallowing it. Her hand worked the bottom of Blake’s shaft while she enthusiastically sucked the bulbous head on her lover’s phallus.

Blake growled and whined, arching their back and trying to keep their hips still while Weiss expertly sucked them off. Their vision was blurring, all they could do was focus on the amazing feeling their mate was giving them. 

Amazing turned into awe-struck fast. Weiss lifted up until her pink lips were just barely on them and then deepthroated the entire length. 

This time Blake couldn’t help but to bend their legs and arch, letting out a scream that devolved into a roar. The zoan looked down and saw blue eyes through white bangs, shining with amusement and lust. They reached down and gently moved her bangs aside, groaning at the sight before gasping when the vampire swallowed. Blake courteously kept Weiss’ white hair out of the way with a large hand on her head while the heiress bobbed up and down, taking the zoan cock as fair as she could and licking up the copious amount of pre that was positively leaking from Blake now.

A primal growl filled the room and claws dug into Weiss’ head, “Weiss…! Gonna…!” The vampire understood and proceeded to deepthroat Blake once more instead of moving away. Both warm hands rested on Weiss’ head keeping her still, and then the cock engorged and shot its hot, thick load down the vampire’s gullet. Weiss was somewhat surprised to find out that even in their mortal form, Blake could shoot an impressively ample amount of cum. 

When Weiss swallowed and milked the last bit from the hot member, she slid off, letting her lips drag and stick to the skin before releasing the dick with a pop. Weiss inspected her handiwork: a big, goofy smile on Blake’s face, twitching thighs, and hard breathing. The vampire was so pleased with the sight. 

Suddenly, the heiress yelped and turned behind her to look at the damp tail that tested her wetness. She felt a large amount of heat next to her, only to see Blake smirking next at her. It didn’t seem quite right though.

“ **You certainly are quite the cocksucker.** ” Oh, well, that explains it. 

“Should you really be talking to your mate like that?” She gave the faunus a look over, “…You’re not quite Blake are you?”

“ **I am them, and they are me. They’ve checked out for a bit so I decided to have a little fun.”** ‘Blake’ snogged Weiss neck, purring and scent marking her while pulling her into their lap facing them. They ran their hands up and down Weiss’ side before one went all the way down and grinded the palm into her still swollen clit. Weiss whimpered before yelling when the panther stuck two fingers into her suddenly, going at a relentless pace and having the vampire moaning and clinging to them. “ **Where do you want it? Your mark.** ” 

The panther had the decency to ease up a bit so Weiss could answer, “W-where do you put it normally?”

They moved her hair to the side with their free and nuzzled the crook of her neck. “ **Here, where everyone can see it.”**  

“My, you’re possessive.”

The panther kissed up from Weiss’ chest, nipping at her breast and mumbling into her skin, “ **Mine. Mine. All mine.** ” The panterathrope paused and their eyes glazed over for a second. They laughed to themselves and slowly withdrew their fingers, “ **Ours.** ” The panther delivered one rough kiss, unafraid to nip and tease, tangling and dominating Weiss.  After a long while, the two mates separated and the zoan rested on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Blake?”

The faunus popped back up, “Yes?” The vampire noted the lack of the deep baritone octave and primal undertone. 

“So does that happen every once in awhile?”

“That was a first.” Blake shrugged, unworried about the personality switch, “Now, did you decide where you want it?” 

Weiss could help but to snort. Both of them were so focused on this that it was almost funny. She regained her composure and tapped her neck and smiled, “Here.”

Weiss giggled when she felt Blake instantly get hard again. 

Blake purred and turned Weiss so she was on the bed with her head on the pillow. They gentle caressed her cheek and smiled. “It’ll be a little be better if I…uh.”

“If you fuck me?” 

“Well, I’ve heard that experiencing an orgasm while you are getting your mark feels _astounding._ ”

Weiss raised her brow in amusement and smiled, shaking her head, “Well, who am I to say no to that?” Blake smiled, with their teeth and fangs on display. They took their wet cock and teased Weiss a little by stroking the head up and down her slit, grinding against her clit a bit. They opened her wide and she gripped their shoulders, anticipating it. Blake lined up and slowly sunk in. 

Weiss gasped and clawed at Blake’s back, barely able to keep still as the large phallus stretched her wide, and sunk into her wet pussy touching and rubbing against the walls. Blake didn’t even really feel the pain, they were too enraptured with the way their mate swallowed them up, enticing them farther and farther to embrace the warm, velvet walls that squeezed them.

When Blake and Weiss were finally hip to hip, they shuddered. It felt like a lock and key, perfectly made for each other. Weiss reached up and brought the zoan’s head down to kiss them deeply, “Move.” When they got her assent they slowly rocked back and forth, making them both shiver. Gradually, Blake started a rhythm and escalated into a faster pace, they wanted to go slower but for that they got a smack on the arm and a “I took your cock easily when you were in your panther form, so don’t treat me like I’m fragile!” 

This sort of made the zoan even more turned on, considering the inner panther was really enjoying Weiss’ “take no shit” attitude. It called the attitude, ‘ **strong willed** ’ which was something it liked in a mate.

Soon the bed was creaking and moving as Blake took Weiss. The air was filled with their moans and gasps and the slightest scent of blood from Weiss’ claws digging into her lover’s back. Blake’s pace had risen to a relentless pace, strong strokes, and deadly aim hitting their mate in all the right ways in all the right areas. They rested their hand over the heiresses where it was wrapped around the headboard in a death grip. The zoan grinded upwards and pounded Weiss perfectly in her g-spot. “Fuck!” Her body arched and she pulled herself closer to them. 

Weiss was on the brink of climax when the zoan suddenly stopped. She looked up into their face which showed they were struggling. Behind them, the moon was in the window shining brightly with no obstructions. It had been continuously beating Blake down with its light, forcing the cursed cells to change. Something twisted and snapped as Blake grit their teeth. “I--can’t put it off a **ny** lon **ger I’m going** to turn!” They slowly backed away and tried to pull out before a pair of legs and vampiric strength pulled them back.

“Ok then, turn.” Weiss said as if you told her the sky was blue. 

“ **With me in you!?** ” Blake fingers cracked and extended, the shadows of paw pads growing darker. Their shoulders spread and cracked while their face started to warp.

“Go ahead.” They looked unsure before Weiss grabbed their head and pressed a kiss on their forehead. “You won’t hurt me, I promise. Show you me your true self and I’ll show you mine.” Blake didn’t completely understand but they nodded and held Weiss to their chest, lifting her from the bed and growling into her shoulder. 

Blake ceased stopping the transformation with their willpower and let it happen. As always, their consciousness became hazy and the pain came and passed in waves for everything that was changed. Somehow though through all the messed up and distorted functions, they could feel below them that there was some moving on their chest before noting how their arms were forced to open enough that something stretched past their hold. Opening gold eyes revealed that what has escaped was a beautiful pair of white bat wings.

After long moments, the air was still once more with the silence chiming in after a huge snap of misplaced bones and joints correcting themselves and the tearing and ripping of skin before knitting back together. 

Blake breathed heavily before gently resting their mate down. Weiss was in her complete form, horns, wings, and all. Weiss opened her blacked out eyes with royal blue irises and grinned, “ _Told you that  you wouldn’t hurt me.”_

“ **Still reckless.** ” Blake said, their voice having a tinge of their faunus tone as well. They nuzzled Weiss and licked her cheek.

“ _I seem to have a penchant for that. Now, shall we continue?_ ” The bed complained and the supernatural beings looked at it, and then looked at Blake’s legs hanging off the end. 

“ **Maybe somewhere else?** ”

“ _Like?_ ” Blake grinned—as much as they could in this form anyway—and picked Weiss up and stood her on the floor, she stumbled a little due to her legs still being effected by Blake’s earlier pounding. 

The Panterathrope kicked the beaten door off its hinges, “ **Ladies first.** ” Weiss snickered when Blake stooped down, and upon evaluation by way of a bump on the head, the panther decided they should just go on all fours and save themselves the trouble.

Blake led them to the reading room and went into the closet to reveal a hatch. Down a long staircase later, Blake brought Weiss to the basement, where a manner of different weapons and old, _old_ reference books for the supernatural were stored. In the back of the room there was a massive bed built into the floor, so if Blake needed to hide or contain themselves, this would be a base of operations. “ _So this is where you got the idea._ ” 

 **“Uh-huh.** ” Weiss turned behind her just in time to see the panther pounce her while transforming to their bi-pedal form and wrestle the vampire down. Weiss giggled and laughed before the sounds turned into moans and gasps. Blake touched her sensitive wings, kissed her everywhere and licked Weiss’ pussy back into a wet, throbbing mess. When they entered her again, this time they didn’t care about being gentle.

Blake had Weiss screaming and rolling her hips in no time, even like this, the lovers fit perfectly with one another. Blake watched Weiss’ body language and how tight she clamped around their dick to guess how close she was. The panther reached down and played with her clit making the vampire’s eyes widen before she screamed louder. Blake lifted her up by the small of her back and moved all that fine ivory hair out of the way all while they kept thrusting into the screeching vampire.

Weiss clenched down hard and took a breath to scream Blake’s name, and just before she could get the first letter out, Blake’s face became wilder than ever before and their teeth and fangs grew larger before they chomped down on Weiss’ neck at the very moment of climax.

Weiss fisted Blake’s fur and scratched their back. She felt so _good._ Everything was flickering and warm and electrifying. The were-poison seeped through her tissue and veins, a pleasantly warm sensation that filled her whole being. Amongst it all, Weiss could feel as though something was imprinting and melding with her, with her very soul even. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ **…Weiss? Weiss? Are you okay?** ” The vampire blinked and looked at a worried Blake, hovering above her with blood on their mouth. “ **Are you okay?** ”

“ _How long have I been out?”_ She gingerly moved her body around a little to test the waters. Everything seemed to be okay—besides the puddle of Blake’s and her cum leaking out of her. 

“ **A few minutes, you scared me.** ”

“ _Sorry_.” Weiss mumbled easing up on her elbows and bringing Blake’s head down to groom and lick off the blood on their snout. The heiress paused when something floated across her mind. A touch of happiness. She turned to the panther with the question on her face. 

“ **Marks have other properties. Like minor empathy, so you connect to your mate’s emotions. And if you were able to give me a mark, we’d be able to have telepathic conversations.** ” Weiss could feel the hint of sadness in Blake’s statement.

“ _Would you have wanted a mark from me?_ ” 

“ **Of course!** ”

Weiss hummed, and thought for a bit. “ _There might be something I can do about that. In my family my great-grandfather came up with a spell. It was more of a binding spell for servants, but I think I can tweak and repurpose it. It might not work but we can try.”_ She laughed when Blake’s tail became very animated.

“ **Please. I want for people to know I’m your mate**.” She nodded and kissed the crown of their head and hugged them.

“ _You…wouldn’t happen to have anything that would scar you? Permanently, I mean._ ” Blake thought for a moment before a wave of regret and sadness hit Weiss like a tree fell on her. Blake got up and left before she had a chance to recover and ask.  A few minutes later, Blake came down the stairs gingerly carrying something swaddled in thick blankets.

They put it down in front of her and eased back a little. “ **Be careful.** ” They warned. 

Weiss raised a brow but said nothing. She slowly unwrapped the bundle before jumping back yelling, “ _Why the fuck do you have a silver dagger?_ ”

Blake shuffled around in their seat uncomfortably, “ **I use it to now fight when a wild shifter comes our way.** ” 

“ _’Now’_ ”

“ **Well, that wasn’t its original intent.** ”

Weiss thought to Blake’s talk of ‘accepting themselves’ and she wonder how much that really meant.

But that was a topic for another day. 

“ _This’ll work. Now, where do you want your mark?”_ Blake cheered up and looked all over themselves before staring at Weiss for a moment. They reached up and used their thumb to caress the family crest in the junction of her clavicle right above her sternum.

“ **There.** ” 

Weiss’ elongated scar glowed red in place of a blush. “ _You really are a hopeless romantic_.” She laughed a little before taking a breath. “ _Are you sure you want it there? This will hurt a lot, especially where bone is close to the skin._ ”

“ **It’s going to hurt like a bitch anyways.** ” Weiss nodded and pushed Blake to lie down before straddling their chest, putting her knees on the crook of Blake’s arms to hold them down. 

“ _Try not to move._ ” Blake nodded and took a deep breath as Weiss started to chant in a forgotten tongue, even their familiarity with Latin barely offered a scrap of comprehension. The snowflake mark on Weiss’ chest glowed brightly and her eyes turned into a solid white. Blake caught their name once or twice before Weiss lowered the dagger and started to carve a snowflake pattern and ancient glyphs.

It burned. 

It stung.

It was the worst pain Blake had ever experienced and Weiss was only making light cuts, just trying to cut the first layers of epidermis while being deep enough to scar. It took all of Blake’s self discipline to not move or even scream so as not to interrupt the ritual and go through it again.

It felt like hours since Weiss started to cut them, but after she added what had to be the last small character of an ancient script Weiss sat up straight. They watched as she went to one of the teeth marks dotting her neck, where there was a scar despite a vampire’s regeneration abilities. She placed the tip of her claw there and pushed, puncturing and grabbing a sample of royal blood that had a mix of Blake’s own instinctual blood magic and soul mixed with it.

 Weiss placed her claw in the very middle of the snowflake she had drawn onto them and gave the last offering by penetrating the panther’s skin.

Blake finally let out the scream that had been building. 

The thick, eerie atmosphere that was once charged with old magic evaporated into the lines of the snowflake that contrasted on Blake’s fur by glowing pure white on an ebony background. Weiss’ eyes turned back to normal and the first thing she did was throw the dagger so hard it embedded itself into the stone and cement. She held Blake’s hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb while she carefully cleaned the wound with her tongue. Not only did she get the blood she needed to replace the immense amounts of energy she had spent casting and rewording the spell, but the healing agent in her saliva helped close the cuts that were regenerating at a snail’s pace.

Blake slowly hugged the small, fretting vampire, “ **I’m okay.** ” 

Weiss frowned but accepted the comforting action “ _You better be.”_ After few moments of silence, Weiss looked at Blake and focused. She reached out with her mind using the snowflake scar as a proxy.

 _Can you hear me?_  

There was a beat before Blake open their eyes to look at Weiss.

 _Can you hear me, you dolt!?_  

Blake chuckled, and without losing their silly grin they answered.

_**Loud and clear**._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Who in god’s name is beating at the door this early in the morning?_ Blake groaned and woke up. They yawned and stretched before looking around for moment. They were back upstairs. Blake thought back to last night, remembering how they and Weiss went another round, with Weiss riding them to avoid discomfort for the both of them with their new marks. Then the two decided that the creatures should move upstairs, for the musty smell and possible germs would be a terrible place to sleep especially with still healing wounds.

Blake gasped and jumped out of bed, going to the bathroom and feeling Weiss’ mark. It was a beautiful snowflake but in between the two octagons were an array of intricate glyphs. And now that they were in their mortal, faunus form, the snowflake turned from white to black. They marveled at it for a moment more before the person at the door frantically knocked again. “Hold on!” 

They ran back into their room to at least grab some underwear and a shirt before suddenly skidding and almost giving themselves whiplash. Because there was Weiss.

In her human form. 

Sleeping peacefully.

On their bed.

In the _sunlight._

Blake yelped a shook Weiss already lifting her to take her to a shadowy place before they got a fist in the face. “What are you doing?” Weiss growled, her eyes closed from just waking up.

“Weiss, the sun!”

Instinctively Weiss jumped and looked out the window before glancing down at herself. She wasn’t burning, or even sizzling. No smoke anywhere. Blake also took a few cautious sniffs of the air but nothing about Weiss had changed. Well, except the smell of blood in her scent was almost gone. The mates looked at each other for a moment before the knocker assaulted the door again.

“Hold on!” Blake screamed, unable to keep some of the feral-ness out of their voice. This seemed to shut the visitor right up. 

They got on their feet and slid on some boxer briefs and a loose shirt before going to Weiss and holding her cheek, “Are you okay? How--?

“My mark. I heard that there could be a power transfer of sorts.” She lightly touched around it, watching the glyphs light up from the two mates’ short proximity. 

“So now you can walk around in the day?”

“I suppose so.” Weiss looked down at her naked self again before shaking her head and shoving Blake towards the doorless entryway, “Go answer the damn door before I get up and wring their neck.” 

Blake nodded and walked out a little dazed. Unable to believe what just happened. They reached the door and opened it to find Sun Wukong looking fearfully behind him. “Sun?”

“Oh thank god! Blake there were screams and animal roars and the whole town was scared to come out and—and—oh.” Sun had turned around at the same time Blake opened the door wider. The priest was covered in scratches, bruises and bites, especially the black tattoo-esque snowflake on their skin.

“Uh…what are those—?”

 Sun was cut off by a loud yawn from behind Blake. Both fauna turned and saw Weiss with the sheets haphazardly tied around herself, with her shoulders exposed. Meaning that her mating mark was out for all to see. Of course, Sun was a faunus, and he knew a mate mark when he saw one—luckily he didn’t know it was a _supernatural_ mating mark—and he smiled wide.

 Blake panicked as Weiss drew close and lightly hugged them from behind, “Who’s this?”

“Uh—ah—well, this is Sun, one of my best friends.” Blake glared at his shit-eating grin.

“Nice to meet you.” Sun said extending his hand. 

Weiss frowned, annoyed at the boy’s interruptive actions from before, “Likewise.” She growled. She turned to Blake, “Kick him out and come back to bed. I want to lounge in the sun with you.” With that she turned and left.

“O-of course, I’ll be by in a moment, love.” They turned back around to see Sun waving a gesture and making a ‘whi-pshh’ sound. They frowned and rubbed their temples. “She’s…not a morning person.” 

“I guess I can tell the town that it wasn’t monsters.”

“Sun…! Just. Come back in a few hours and I’ll properly introduce you to her.” 

“Her?”

“My new fiancé.”


End file.
